escaperuinsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fixes and Additions Part 2 (Last 5%)
Owner's More Fixes and Additions Part 2 (Last 5%) forum post posted on November 21st 2012. View the original post here. ---- Welcome back Owner... I would just like to welcome myself back to the server haha. I have looked at my recent update topics, and I never really follow through with everything I say I will do. Definitely not with the deadlines anyway. To be honest, there's no point of me working on the server if I carry on being this shit with everything. A lot needs to change really. I know what I need to do with the server and the direction that the updates need to be going in: monsters, quests, all skills, etc. I just never show it with my actions! I'm hoping this will change this time around. Let's just see what happens since I always seem to be saying this and then end up not changing my ways... Since I haven't written an update topic since the More Fixes and Additions Part 2. (90% done) topic on 19-Sep, I will include all previous updates (most mini updates) up to this point in grey with their specific date and time. Well... I have written about our web host transfer on 14-Oct, but that doesn't talk about any server updates. Server-Sided 11-Oct, 05:18: *Superheat items! *Arrow GFX for pull back part of emote added. Now, displaying proper arrow when a rune arrow is fired. 17-Oct, 14:16: *High scores save more efficiently. *Better handling of in-game commands. *4 Bug fixes listed below. *Changed all "staff" to "staff member" where it wouldn't have made sense before: For example, "staff Owner" now is "staff member Owner". 19-Oct,03:58: *Removed gem drops from General Graardor. *Added a debugging system for NPCs. *Finally added nechryael drops. *Green dragons have been added to the wilderness. *Overstock of any stock item in a store is reduced to the base amount, but at a 10 times slower rate when compared to items which are not in the actual default shop stock (for example, items sold in the general store). This is a very good feature as there will be more of an incentive to sell your item to the specialist stores instead of the general stores. Before, for example, there was no point of selling your rune armour to the armour store as was the armour being sold was usually extremely overstocked giving you a lower selling price than the general store. Now, since the overstock is also being reduced to the base amount in all stores (like the general store's player sold stock), players will sell their stuff to the specialist store. This should slightly help the problem with the general stores being full of items which could actually be sold to other specialist stores, since now you will actually get a better price from the specialist stores. Also, optimized the code for selling items to a shop. *You can sell unstrung bows to general stores finally. *If you drop an item in the wilderness, it appears on the ground to everyone. This is to prevent players who are getting killed from dropping their items before they die, so it doesn't appear to the player who killed them. *Finally added abbysal demon drops. *Only allowed 1 player in-game per IP now. Sorry about this. *Made boss coding a lot more neat. Website 03-Nov, 08:56: *A new anti-bot feature was added to the forum registration. The person seeking a forum account has to verify 2 pictures of human faces (forum avatar sized) which is actually working really well against bots as all the forum accounts which have been made after this date seem to be genuine. Also, the spam we see on the forums every now and then is of forum bot accounts which were registered before this anti-bot registration feature was put in place. The bot just logs on the forum weeks later to spam EscapeRuins. 19-Oct,03:58: *Website high scores are being updated every 15 minutes again. Oh, and in case you are wondering what the "last 5%" is about: I haven't coded the drop overhaul update which I mentioned in the previous server update topic: More Fixes and Additions Part 2. (90% done). This will be a great update as all dragon armour and weapons will be available as drops, but they will be really rare! Okay, so what's next? Expect baby blue dragons to be released soon with dragon leather (green and blue) crafting to be functional! After that, I will be enforcing the forum rules and writing some very, very useful forum topics very soon (this was supposed to be done ages ago).